


pressed flowers, take me home

by cassleia



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, mermaid Depa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassleia/pseuds/cassleia
Summary: She crossed her arms, “I am not worrying about you Kenobi,” she huffed, disappearing beneath the swell.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989337
Kudos: 10





	pressed flowers, take me home

“Looks like stormy skies today,” Obi-Wan remarked. 

Depa floated on her back alongside his small boat, glancing up at the sky with a glint in her eyes “My favorite,” she said with a grin. The shine in her eyes was reminiscent of the ocean’s depths, playful for now, but unmistakable power lay beneath it.

A large part of him would love to see her in her element, speeding beneath the swells that sailors so feared. 

Obi-Wan sighed, “I know it is.” 

It meant he’d have to turn back earlier than usual. At times he truly resented the circumstances that drew them apart. 

It had taken him some time to heal from the night they’d met, and even longer to find her once more. He had almost begun to believe she was a production of his imagination, a lie thought up by his disoriented mind. 

It wasn’t until the high tide after he’d recovered that he’d seen her again, the flash of deep red that had haunted him pushing up mere seconds before she’d emerged. 

Talking well into the night had been easy with an unending stream of questions from either side. Parting had been an awkward endeavor, with uncertainties abounding. 

By now they had worked out a more effective system, he-

“Not all of us are stuck like you humans,” she said, interrupting his thoughts with water flicked at him with her tail. 

He startled when she spoke, and even more so with the frigid ocean water. “Deepika!” 

She ducked beneath the water, presumably so he wouldn’t see her laugh at his predicament, but her eyes still danced with laughter when she came up. Even if it was at his expense, it was a wonder to see. 

Depa raised an eyebrow, “You know, if you don’t want me to continue doing it then you mustn’t look at me like that.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes couldn’t be described as anything but fond, and it only encouraged her. “I don’t know what you’re speaking of.”

Depa hummed, noncommittal. “You’re very easy to startle,” she said instead. 

He knew he wasn’t fooling her, he wasn’t fooling himself by any means, and yet he was glad she’d dropped the subject. 

“You’re one of the only people who would say so,” he retorted. “I do well for myself on shore.” It was something of a wonder that he did if one considered his mentor. He didn’t say that though, it wasn’t important enough to mar their time together with. 

“You’ve said,” Depa nods, treading water where he’s stopped rowing. “I’ll see you soon enough, Obi-Wan,” she said, glancing up at the sky herself. 

“Now who’s worrying over who, Depa?” he teased gently. He ducked away from the ensuing splash, expecting it by now. 

She crossed her arms, “I am _not _worrying about you Kenobi,” she huffed, disappearing beneath the swell.__

__She reemerged at his other side “I’m not worried about you, you’ve simply made it clear that you don’t know when it’s time to go,” she continued._ _

__“Alright, you’re not worrying,” he conceded. His amusement was kept to himself if only out of concern for the state of his clothes. It would be less than ideal to field questions upon his return to town._ _

__“I’m not,” she agreed, “but here, take this with you,” she said, softer as she pulled a flower from her hair. She pressed it into his palm, closing his fingers around it._ _

__Before he could even think to thank her for the gesture she was gone. Obi-Wan gently set it on his bag, careful not to crush it as he made his way back to shore._ _

__Inexplicably, the scent lingered in the air all the way to shore._ _


End file.
